Right Where She Belongs
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after the Series Finale. When Gloria fears separation from Monica, the youngest angel discovers God has other plans. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS and Martha Williamson. I also DO NOT own some of the dialogue in this story

either. It belongs to the writers of TBAA.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: Since Monica is Gloria's supervisor in all of my stories, even when Tess isn't there, I decided to write a story to remedy the terrible good bye Monica and Gloria had at the end of "I Will Walk With You." I hope everyone likes it.

"Right Where She Belongs"

Gloria stood there, not sure what to do. She knew she would have to say good bye to Monica very soon and she didn't want to. She loved Monica so much and the elder angel had taught her so much. Gloria didn't know how she was going to say good bye to her. Little did Gloria know what surprise the Father had

in store for both her and Monica.

Monica had just completed her last assignment under Tess's supervision and therefore, had passed her promotion to becoming a supervisor.

Before Gloria knew it, she felt a familiar pair of arms pull her in for a hug.

Instinctively, the youngest angel wrapped her arms around Monica's neck, burying her face in the Irish angel's shoulder. She let the tears fall, not bothering to hold them back.

She had never felt this afraid or upset since Madeline's death, nearly two years ago.

"Monica, please don't go!" Gloria begged, her voice tearful and desperate. "I don't want you to go! You've taught me so much and I don't want another supervisor! I want you! I want to stay with you! Please don't go! Please!" Gloria was almost choking on her sobs now and Monica knew from past experience that wasn't a good sign.

"Gloria, it's okay, little one. It's all right. You're all right. I promise."

"No!" Gloria protested tearfully. "You're gonna leave me! I'm going to be all alone! I don't want another supervisor! I want you!"

Monica hugged Gloria close and planted a motherly kiss on the top of her head. She then started combing her fingers through Gloria's hair, knowing that would calm her down.

Gloria's breathing slowed a little, but her sobs didn't subside.

Monica gazed over at Tess for help. SHE gave Tess a worried look and mouthed the words, "Help me."

Tess shook her head and couldn't help but smile a little bit. She knew something Gloria didn't and it was good news. The only thing was, Monica had to be the one to tell Gloria, not her.

"I'm sorry, angel girl, but I can't do that. You can do this." She then added in a voice barely above a whisper, "Gloria's yours now."

Monica nodded and a small grin spread across her face. She understood what that meant and she sent a silent prayer of thanks up to the Father.

Now if only she could convince Gloria that she wasn't going anywhere before the younger angel started hyperventilating.

"Gloria, shh, it's okay, little one. It's okay. I'm right here. I have you. You're okay."

Gloria shook her head.

"No! You're gonna leave me! You're gonna leave again! I don't want you to go! Monica, please! Don't leave me!"

"I'm not going to," Monica said, hoping she would be able to get through to Gloria this time. "I'm right here."

Gloria didn't know why, but she felt the need to get away. She had to be alone right then and knowing that Monica would soon have to let go and leave her, didn't make being in Monica's embrace feel any safer.

Before Monica could stop her, Gloria had wrenched herself free before turning around and fleeing the desert.

"Gloria! Gloria, wait!" Monica called after her caseworker and best friend. She then turned her attention to Tess. "Tess, what do I do now?"

Tess sighed.

"You have to find her. You need to find her and tell her the good news."

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're goin' to come with me." Monica said, frowning at her supervisor.

Tess smiled gently at her angel girl.

"Consider this our last minute assignment together, angel girl. Come on." With that, Tess lead Monica in the direction Gloria had gone.

It didn't take them long to find their little Gloria. She hadn't gone far. But when Monica laid her honey colored eyes upon her caseworker who was more like a daughter to her, it was all the Irish angel could do not to burst into tears.

Gloria was on her knees, sobbing her heart out. It looked like she was praying, so Tess and Monica gave their little angel the respect and privacy she deserved.

Monica moved towards Gloria just enough to make out what she was saying to the Father.

"Father, why! Why are you taking Monica away from me? Why are you splitting us up? What did I do? I need Monica! I don't want another supervisor! I love Monica too much! I trust her. Father, please! Please, don't take her away from me! Please!" With that, Gloria buried her head in her knees and continued to cry.

Monica gave Gloria a minute or two alone before approaching her. She followed her heart this time and sat down beside the youngest angel.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, her voice soft and full of nothing but love for the distraught angel in front of her.

Gloria glanced up at the sound of Monica's voice. She shook her head as more tears spilled from her brown eyes like a waterfall.

As Monica sat there, she pulled Gloria into her embrace and held her close. As Monica started to speak, she combed her fingers through her hair, hoping it would help her to calm down.

"Gloria, sweetheart, we need to talk." Monica began, resting her chin on the top of Gloria's head. "The Father isn't taking me away from you or splitting us apart."

"What do you mean?" Gloria asked, her voice full of despair. "You just got promoted. You're a supervisor now. You're gonna get a new charge and I'm gonna be all alone!"

"No, little one. You won't be all alone. You're never alone. The Father is always with you. And as for me, you are my case has placed in my care and you will remain to be my caseworker until the Father says otherwise. And even more than that, you're my best friend. I love you, Gloria. Now come on, our first assignment's waitin' for us." With that, Monica gave Gloria one last hug before pulling away and standing up. She extended her hand towards Gloria and the younger angel accepted it, still not daring to believe what Monica had just told her.

It wasn't until Monica led Gloria to the familiar red catalac, did Gloria realize that what Monica said was true.

The youngest angel's tears slowed down and a big grin spread across her face. She threw her arms around Monica in a hug of joy as the realization hit her.

"I'm staying with you? I'm really staying with you?" She asked, still trying to digest the news.

Monica grinned and hugged Gloria back lovingly.

"Aye, little one. You're staying with me."

Gloria grinned. She was just about to get in the passenger's seat, but was stopped by another hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, are we forgetting something, little angel?" Tess asked, pulling Gloria in for a hug.

Gloria nodded and giggled as she threw her arms around Tess. She was going to miss Tess, despite their differences.

"I'm sorry, Tess. I'm going to miss you. I promise, I'll listen to Monica and try my best to do what she says."

Tess laughed at this. She had no doubt Gloria would listen to Monica. Gloria had no trouble doing that.

"I have no doubt, little angel. I'm gonna miss you too. I love you, honey."

"I love you too." Gloria replied, hugging Tess tightly.

After the two pulled away, Gloria rejoined Monica and got into the front passenger's side of the car. SHE gave Monica a hopeful look and the Irish angel shook her head.

"The answer is no." Monica said, already knowing what Gloria wanted to do.

Gloria pouted, which got Tess laughing.

"You have to hand it to her, angel girl." Tess commented, smiling lovingly down at Gloria. "Our little Gloria doesn't give up."

"You can say that again." Monica said, grinning at Gloria as well. She then frowned as she realized she and Tess were the only two left now.

Gloria knew that Monica and Tess needed some time alone, so she busied herself with a book she had bought the previous day. SHE enjoyed reading and was immediately engrossed in the book, everything else around her blocked out.

Monica glanced over at Gloria to make sure she was okay before facing Tess. She felt a few tears come to her eyes, but to her surprise, they didn't fall right away.

"I don't have any tears left." Monica told Tess, honestly.

Tess shook her head as she pulled Monica in for a hug. She loved her angel girl so much and she was going to miss her something awful.

"I hope you do baby. They'll keep you honest." Tess told her, wisely. With that, she hugged Monica close and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She then handed Monica the keys to her car, not even hesitating as the object left her hand. "It's time to go now."

Monica nodded, but she didn't want to leave Tess just yet. The Irish angel now knew how Gloria must have felt when she thought she and Monica were going to be split apart.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was really only ten minutes, Monica forced herself to pull away from Tess's loving and safe embrace.

As Monica turned to leave, she turned back to Tess and locked eyes with her supervisor one last time.

"When I walked across that road and sat down beside you for the first time, I didn't know then how long the road would be or how wonderful it would be sharing it with you." As Monica spoke these words, she felt the tears from earlier starting to fall again. "And so I don't know how I could just drive away without

you now!" With that, Monica threw herself into Tess's arms, sobbing into her shoulder, much like Gloria had done to Monica several minutes earlier.

Tess sighed as she took her angel girl in her arms for the last time. She gave Monica a hug and tried to calm her down. SHE too had tears streaming down her face, but she knew she had to be strong for Monica's sake.

"Well, baby, we have more than the road to look forward to now. We've got eternity." Tess held onto Monica for a few more minutes before finally letting her go. It was time and both angels knew it.

"I love you so much, Tess." Monica said, her tears subsiding a little bit.

"I love you too, angel girl. I love you so much. Never EVER forget that."

"I won't." Monica promised. She gave Tess a small smile as she forced herself to leave her supervisor's side.

As Monica got into the driver's seat and started the car, she glanced back to see that Tess was gone.

The Irish angel sighed as she turned her attention to Gloria.

The youngest angel had abandoned her book at the sound of Monica joining her. She gave Monica a concerned look.

"Monica, are you okay?" Gloria asked, putting her hand on her supervisor's shoulder.

Monica nodded and managed a small smile for Gloria.

"I will be. Now, it's time for us to get goin' and do what an arc does. What does an arc do?"?" Monica asked as they drove away from the desert and out into the brightly colored sunrise.

"It follows." Gloria said, happy she had gotten it right.

Monica nodded and smiled gently over at Gloria.

"Yes. It follows. And that's what we're going to do now. We're going to follow." With that, Monica drove off to her first solo assignment as an official supervisor. She was going to miss Tess something awful, but she knew she wasn't alone. Even though Tess wasn't going to be there to guide her anymore, Monica knew she was there in spirit and no matter what happened, God was there with her too.

Gloria smiled as she rested her eyes for a while. She was content for the moment. She was with her best friend and they were to them by the Father. And right now, Gloria was right where she belonged and she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

THE END


End file.
